1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a housing defining an exterior of an electronic device and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the development of electronic communication industries, electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic notes, personal digital assistants (PDAs), televisions, lap-top computers, and the like has become a necessity of modern society and serves as an important means for information transmission that is rapidly changing. Such an electronic device facilitates user working through a graphic user interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and provides various multimedia based on web environments.
Also, the electronic device is designed to have a shape and exterior suitable for user's tastes and preference. In recent, as the trend of preference of an elegant exterior increases, methods and effects for elegantly manufacturing a housing defining an exterior of an electronic device are difficult and competitive.
In recent years, a housing are typically molded using composite materials. The composite materials are constituted by combing two kinds of base materials. That is, the composite materials are artificial materials having superior properties that are unobtainable from a single material. The composite materials may improve various properties such as strength, stiffness, corrosion resistance, fatigue, wear resistance, impact resistance, weight reduction, and the like when compared to other materials.
Particularly, when a detachable housing is molded using the composite materials, a housing body is molded first, and then a post-treatment process for molding a plastic injection-molded product on an inner surface of the housing body through insert molding is performed. The plastic injection-molded product may have a snap-fit on an edge thereof. The snap-fit is configured to bind the housing to the electronic device. Typically, the insert molding is performed after the inner surface of the housing body is coated with an adhesive such as bond, glue or binder. Thus, a bonding force between the plastic injection-molded product and the housing body may increases. However, even though the housing body and the plastic injection-molded product are bonded using the adhesive, it is difficult to secure uniform bonding strength at a bonded portion. As a result, hetero-materials may cause bending, twisting, and breaking due to their different materials properties. Furthermore, in spite of the completed housing body, it is difficult to secure yield because of an occurrence of defects in the post-treatment process in which the inner surface of the housing body is coated with the adhesive.
Also, a post-treatment process for an elegant exterior such as coloring, dyeing, or depositing may be further performed on an outer surface of the housing body. In spite of the completed housing body, there is disadvantageous for securing yield of the post-treatment process.
As a result, in spite of the completed housing body for the housing, defect possibility is lurking or obscured in the post-treatment processes for the completed housing body. Thus, the housing treatment method according to the related art is undesirable.